Tú eres lo que deseo
by brico4899
Summary: Despues de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x12. Sif vuelve a Asgar y tiene una conversacion con Thor sobre lo que ocurrio en la Tierra


**Este es mi primer fic Thor. Ya me gustó como manejaron el emparejamiento Thor/Sif en Thor 2: El Mundo Oscuro y, en los dos episodios de Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que sale Sif, se deja bastante claro lo que ella siente por Thor.**

"Heimdall, abre el puente" Gritó Sif. Acto seguido sintió como el Puente del Arcoíris la sacaba de la Tierra y la tele transportaba hasta Asgar.

"Parece que has tenido más problemas de los que habíamos anticipado, Lady Sif" La saludó Heimdall cuando llegaron.

"Nada que no haya podido resolver. Además, los Kree son una raza poderosa, sabíamos que no sería fácil" Hizo un gesto hacía el Kree que había traído con ella, el cual observaba su entorno con curiosidad.

"Estoy casi seguro de que este no es mi planeta" Dijo finalmente, algo alterado.

"No, estamos en Asgar, enseguida voy a mandar que preparen una nave para llevarte a tu planeta" Lo tranquilizó Sif "De momento parece que ya vuelves a ser azul"

Era cierto, sus manos habían vuelto a su color natural y, poco a poco, se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo "Bueno, es un alivio. Pero creo que no me sentiré seguro hasta que haya vuelto con los míos"

Sif le ofrecio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se dirigió a Heimdall "Debemos vigilar de cerca la Tierra, si hay más seres como Sky, pueden llegar a ser peligrosos"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Heimdall le dedicó una sonrisa rara que Sif no supo interpretar "Por cierto, Thor quiere hablar contigo"

Sif lo miró sorprendida "¿Thor ha vuelto a Asgar? ¿Cuándo?"

"Poco después de que tú te fueras a la Tierra" La voz de Thor sonó con fuerza a su espalda. Sif se dio la vuelta, confiando en que no se notase lo ansiosa que estaba por volver a verle.

"Ya era hora de que te dignaras a aparecer. Ha pasado más de un año desde que te fuiste" Intentó que su voz sonara acusadora pero no le salió demasiado bien.

"He estado ocupado. Me alegra ver que ya has recuperado tu memoria"

"¿Acaso me has estado observando cuando estaba en la Tierra?" Preguntó Sif.

"Cuando Heimdall me dijo que un Kree había ido a la Tierra sentí curiosidad. No puedo creer que dejaras que te diera con su arma. Parece que has perdido facultades durante mi ausencia" Bromeó Thor.

Sif iba a protestar pero, entonces, el Kree se acercó a Thor e hizo una reverencia "Thor, príncipe de Asgar, es un placer conoceros"

"Igualmente. Si hacéis el favor de seguir a estos hombres" Thor señaló a dos Asgardianos que esperaban en la entrada del Brifost "Tenemos preparada una nave que te llevara de regreso a tu planeta"

Cuando el Kree se fue, contento de poder volver a su hogar, Thor volvió a mirar a Sif "Ahora, Lady Sif, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, que ha sucedido en la Tierra, que ha llamado especialmente mi atención"

Sif se dio cuenta de que Thor debió ver que Phil Coulson seguía vivo y ella le había ocultado deliberadamente esa información "Thor, lamento no haberte dio antes que Coulson no estaba muerto pero…"

"Ya sabía que Coulson estaba vivo" La interrumpió Thor.

"¿Lo sabias?" Sif lo miró sorprendida.

"Heimdall me lo dijo. Me enfurecí al enterarme que habían fingido su muerte para unir a Los Vengadores pero también me alegro de que esté vivo, es un buen hombre. Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar. Lo que me gustaría saber, mi querida Sif, es por qué no puedes evitar sonreír cada vez que escuchas mi nombre"

Sif abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y volvió a cerrarla. Notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso. Había olvidado por completo eso.

_Sif, así es como los dos terrícolas que iban con ella le habían dicho que se llamaba, se sentía impotente. Sabía que tenía un cometido importante que cumplir pero no recordaba cual era, del mismo modo que no recordaba casi nada de su vida. La habían llevado al lugar en el que se había enfrentado a ese hombre, esperando que pudiese recordar algo, pero su mente seguía en blanco"_

_"¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu espada" Le preguntó Coulson. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_"¿Qué hay de Thor?" Preguntó May. Sif iba a negar de nuevo pero, al oír esa palabra, una sensación cálida llenó su estómago y se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa descubrió que estaba sonriendo._

_"Yo… No conozco esa palabra, pero cuando la dices… No puedo evitar sonreír" Los dos terrícolas se miraron sonriendo, como si hubiesen entendido algo que a ella se le escapaba "¿Por qué?"_

Sif se mordió el labio y maldijo mil y una veces a ese Kree y su martillo. Thor seguía mirándola, esperando una respuesta, de modo que se inventó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza "Supongo que mi subconsciente debía recordar todas nuestras aventuras juntos y por eso reaccione de esa manera"

Durante un instante algo parecido a la decepción cruzo los ojos de Thor pero Sif supuso que se lo había imaginado "¿Solo por eso, estas segura?"

Sif bajó la mirada "¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?"

Thor llevó su mano a su mejilla "Confiaba en que fuese por el mismo motivo por el cual yo no he dejado de pensar en ti prácticamente cada día que he estado fuera"

Los ojos de Sif se abrieron de forma desmesurada y sus mejillas estaban incluso más rojas que antes "Yo…Yo…" Para alguien que no tenía problemas en lanzarse al campo de batalla era increíble lo mal que se le daba expresarse con palabras. ¿Estaba Thor insinuando lo que ella creía? Quiso preguntárselo pero no tuvo oportunidad porque, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Thor empezó a besarla. Se quedó tan aturdida que ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverle el beso.

"Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que tú te sentías igual" Se disculpó Thor cuando se separaron. Era evidente que había interpretado el que ella no le devolviese el beso como un rechazo "Discúlpame si te he hecho sentir incomoda"

Thor se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella. Sif se quedó dónde estaba, todavía incapaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente. Cuando Thor estaba tan lejos que apenas se le distinguía, su cerebro reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia él "¡Thor!"

Thor se detuvo y ella logra alcanzarlo "Lo siento, no quería reaccionar así, pero me has cogido desprevenida. Yo creía que tú y Jane…"

"Jane y yo jamás llegamos a ser nada. Ella empezó a salir con otro hombre poco después de mi última visita a la Tierra" Thor agarró una de sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos "Poco antes de que los Elfos Oscuros nos atacaran mi padre me dijo que estaba tan centrado en Jane que era incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante de mis ojos. Y, durante el tiempo que he estado fuera, me he dado cuenta de que tenia razón"

Esta vez fue Sif la que inicio el beso y Thor estuvo encantado de devolverselo.

**Ok lo se, lo se, el final es muy malo, pero no tenia ni idea de como termianrlo.**


End file.
